Many mobile devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computing devices, include cameras that may be operated by a user to capture still and/or video images. Because the mobile devices are typically designed to be relatively small, it can be important to design the cameras or imaging systems to be as thin as possible in order to maintain a low-profile mobile device. Folded optic image sensor arrays (“array cameras”) allow for the creation of low-profile image capture devices without shortening the focal length or decreasing the resolution of the image across the sensor array's field of view. By redirecting light toward each sensor in the array using a primary and secondary surface, and by positioning the lens assemblies used to focus the incoming light between the primary and secondary surfaces, the sensor array may be positioned on a flat substrate perpendicular to the lens assemblies. The longer focal length makes it possible to implement features such as optical zoom and to incorporate more complicated optics that require more space than commonly afforded by the traditional mobile camera, such as adding more optical elements.
Some array cameras employ a central mirror or prism with multiple facets to split incoming light comprising the target image into multiple portions for capture by the sensors in the array, wherein each facet directs a portion of the light from the target image toward a sensor in the array. Each portion of the split light may be passed through a lens assembly and reflected off of a surface positioned directly above or below a sensor, such that each sensor captures a portion of the image. The sensor fields of view can overlap to assist in stitching together the captured portions into a complete image.